Starting Over
by Legenmarriedforever
Summary: They waited, waited along time for each other but what's a little more waiting going to hurt them. It is midnight, after along day and night can they finally put the past behind them and start over. What if Barney and Robin decided to give their relationship another shot? Takes place in season 7 after the episode Tick, Tick, Tick. Update: What happens next? Continuing this story!
1. Starting Over, A New Start

If you notice this is all in season 7, this story starts from "Tick, Tick, Tick" and flashes to the scene when B/R were dating in the summer of 09 in between season 4 and 5 which was the scene where they are secretly together and keeping it from the gang, the scene with Robin in the stormtrooper outfit.

I thought of this idea for a while but I just couldn't find the right way to write this until now. What would happen if Robin ended her relationship with Kevin to be with Barney when she wanted to be because her feelings for Barney was very much still there. I mean this is in the heat of her feelings for him so telling Barney how she really feels needs to happen and for me it's this idea that will do just that.

* * *

He stood in the bar right at midnight waiting for her to come through the doors that they have come through since they met. It was midnight, it was late, he was exhausted from the day he had and a little worried that tonight may not go as he hoped. He wasn't one of those desperate people looking for a mate, he never really wanted a real relationship but when he met Robin that day in this very bar years earlier changed everything. The day was supposed to be a fun wingman/bro day/night out but the moment he saw her he knew it.

The spot he stood in was the exact same spot seven years earlier where he saw her across the room and thought man "you know she likes it dirty". To some that would mean he just wants to bang her cause she's hot but to him the sight of this beautiful brunette across the room set his heart beating faster than a second hand on a clock or a speeding car. He's never felt such a shock to his heart before but that heartbeat that seemed to only beat faster for her every time she entered this very bar, walked in and out of the apartment that is just right up above this very bar. Anytime she came in and out of his life either as a friend or whatever they were doing that summer they were together he thought those times she left him wouldn't be for long.

He does know how many times he almost lost her and he doesn't want to know or even remember them but tonight he hoped that for the first time since knowing her, they would talk and decide to give each other a second chance at a relationship.

Their first go at a relationship was so short that it all was such a blur after they ended their dating relationship and went back or tried to go back to being friends. The friends thing didn't work for long because just the other night they were clearly not just friends. What happened between them felt like it was something that never went away, the kiss in back of the cab, the way they couldn't stop kissing not even when they entered his apartment buildings lobby or the elevator or Barney's floor, the kissing was so intense and so frantic that neither came up for air until they hit his bed. The way they couldn't stop being with each other, remembering each and every inch of each others bodies, remembering just how easy it was to be with her again to have her in his arms, in his bed, in his mind, in his memories. That night was so insane neither of the knew what they were doing or what they wanted but when the time came to be honest with her about everything that's been going on with them since they broke up.

That passion, that love, that want, that need, that kiss was still there because for him it never went away and he knows it never went away for her either, at least he hoped it didn't. He didn't really know what she's thinking he isn't a mind reader but he knows her better than she likes to admit and he knows that she could still have feelings for him but it's all up to her now. Does she love him? Does she want to try again? Did the other night mean something more to her like it did him? He wants to desperately find out and hopefully he's right.

He knows he loves her, he never stopped loving her but does she still love him? Or better yet does she want to try again and be together because this thing they're doing isn't working for him and he knows it isn't working for her either. At least he hopes the latter is true and in just a few minutes she will walk through those doors of the very bar they first met and they would discuss their relationship.

She's looking at the watch on her wrist knowing that the time she has is getting closer. God, this night was just awful, she's not only hated herself for cheating on such a nice guy like Kevin, the feelings that never went away for Barney, Barney cheating on a nice innocent girl like Nora, the feelings for Barney. Ugh, it always seems to go back to those pesky feelings, the feelings that never went away, the feeling she tried to forget and move on from because she told herself it's much easier and safer to shove being in love with Barney away. She knew it was a bad thing, she knew she would get hurt or he will get hurt it's why she's been so afraid of trusting herself when it came to Barney.

With Kevin here in the hospital and Barney with Nora she doesn't know what to do or say but this night was a disaster and sleeping with Barney was not a smart thing to do but this is the thing with her and with him too. She can never stop herself when it comes to Barney, rather it's a challenge, going out to a club or just hanging out she could never say no to him. She doesn't have an answer for doing the things she just did to a nice guy like Kevin but when it comes to Barney she knows it's her heart telling her to do those fun things with Barney makes her say yes without even knowing why she says yes to him.

That's the problem with them, she's so crazy in love with him that thinking things through first before doing anything has always been what gets her and them into trouble. But, it's those fun times that make her feel alive, makes her feel like a teenager again, being with him, around him doesn't make her think but all those crazy fun times just made her see Barney in a new light. Being with him that summer and having the time of her life by just being herself and finding new and interesting things to do with Barney while dating was some of the best most memorable times of her life.

"Barney, I can't believe you. Leaving me in this damn suit while you watched hours worth of star wars.." She's so mad, so burning out and mad that Barney let her stay in that stormtrooper suit for that long she couldn't even get out of it or move to use the bathroom. She's so sweaty and stinky.

"Sorry, now that the guys are gone... Where were we?" Barney didn't care about how mad she was or how sweaty she is he just likes this fantasy and wants to get back to what they were doing before they got interrupted.

"No, Barney I'm all sweaty and I stink from being stuck in this thing all afternoon I'm not having sex with you when I'm looking like this." He knows she's mad at him but damn she's hot.

"Baby, you're so hot right now I don't care how you look I need you. Now..." He takes her hand and pulls her to the bedroom without getting her out of the stormstrooper suit.

That was the last time she said no but it actually meant I give up which also meant fine and yes. She really can't say no to the man it's always been that way with him but damn it the sex they had that day was some of the best sex she ever had and by the end of it she forgave him for being an ass and leaving her in that suit that afternoon.

Now, she's standing in the emergency room with her boyfriend trying to find a way to break it to him that she's in love with someone else. For the first time she doesn't feel nervous or scared to admit that she does have feelings for Barney but she needs to get this done first.


	2. A Deep Conversation In The Night

The clock struck midnight and the door opens bringing in a light chill from the chilly night air. She came, he can't believe his eyes when she walks through the door and towards him with a small smile of hope on her lips. Boy, if there was any moment when he was nervous it would be the minute he realized that he's in love. For the first time in his life he's in love with this woman who was just a friend for a while but that all changed when they slept together, he struggled all summer staying up late at night sometimes never falling asleep, he would day dream about her in ways he's never dreamed about anyone before, he couldn't sleep or eat, anytime he saw her or she was near her he would become nervous. Fighting these feelings that he didn't know he even had but anytime she was around him he would cover up his nerves with trying to stay calm by talking to her like he always did before those pesky feelings came up.

His hands had been in his pockets for most of the time trying to to show how nervous his hands were shaking but when she entered MacLaren's all nerves stopped because it seemed as though everything around him stopped. Was his heart even pumping at all at this moment he doesn't even know, he doesn't know if he's alive or if she's actually real and there in his presence.

She showed up, she really showed up he's not dreaming and if he was someone needs to wake him up.

"Hi." Robin has been so nervous all night, breaking up with Kevin was really hard for her to do but it had to be done even though what he said to her at the hospital was sweet. She's just not in love with him, yes he's a nice guy and he's said some nice things but her heart was just not in the relationship like it should be. Her heart is with another man and she promised him that they will meet at midnight at MacLaren's and talk about them. It's been a weird couple of days, the last few hours was like a nightmare she couldn't get away from. Between what happened with Barney and Kevin her mind is going crazy, she's been so confused lately but letting Kevin go was the right thing to do. She can drag him through her mess of a life, he's too good for her. It's hard but it had to be done even if he's a sweet guy she just doesn't feel the way he does about her and leading him on and lying to him wasn't something she wanted to do so she came clean and told him everything that had been going on with her and Barney.

"Hi." He's terribly nervous, he thought his nerves would stop but it hasn't gosh she looks both beautiful and terrified he's almost relieved that she's just as nervous as he is. He can tell just by the way she's looking at him right now.

After a while they chatted with the gang and told them about their crazy evening but they didn't tell them about their night together or their decision to give their relationship another try. They had yet to talk alone together but after sometime with their friends, each friend went home and they stayed behind to talk and have some more drinks.

"I'm glad you came I almost wanted to leave but was hopeful that you would come so I stayed." Barney is the first one to talk after their friends leave taking a sip of his scotch then setting it back down on the table.

"Yeah, I was almost not going to come things with Kevin didn't go as smoothly as I wanted it to go." She's done the deed but now comes the conversation that's probably the easiest conversation she will ever have tonight but she wants to take things slow so she tells him just that.

"Oh, what happened?" He needs to know everything even the almost didn't come part so his nerves will ease off and he can settle himself with a genuine smile.

"Ugh" she sighed taking a much needed long drink of her own scotch. "It didn't go as I hoped it would, he didn't want to budge to let me tell him what happened between us he just kept going on and on about how wonderful I am. But, after letting him finish what he was saying I told him everything. I won't go into the details too much but I told him about us, our night together, cheating, everything and by the end he realized that I'm..." She pauses clearing her throat and looking down trying to fight the tears she's been trying so hard to fight all night long. "He realized that I'm in love with you. I didn't tell him I was but he just saw it in the way I was talking through my guilt and confessions he saw the pain in my eyes and the tears of regret but not the regret of us sleeping together or my feelings for you just the regret of letting him on and keeping him from knowing the truth."

"And, what's the truth?" Barney asked hoping this is a good truth and not a bad truth for him or for them and their relationship.

"That... I want to be with you. I want to try again. My regret was denying myself for along time that I shouldn't risk trying again with you because I was scared." She's now crying more harder and the tears are coming down fast, this is when Barney starts to tear up himself realizing that for the first time in along time he can stop denying himself. "Scared of trusting my heart with you because I can't deal with losing you in my life. So, I finally stopped denying my heart and following it bringing me to the conclusion that I'm in love with you. I always was, I always will be and I can no longer go on pretending what I already knew." She can't go on with here life knowing what she knew all along.

"I know, I was too because I thought if I told you that I still had feelings for you those feelings wouldn't be reciprocated." He's so relieved that their night together wasn't just some fling of great sex they actually made love and that makes him extremely happy.

"Remember Punchy's wedding?" She asks, bringing up the time they had done that impromptu dance at the time her feelings had returned.

"Yeah, that was some wedding huh?"

"Yeah, it was but it was at that wedding that I wanted to tell you how I was feeling. At the time I thought letting you be with Nora was for the best because she made you happy. But, I wanted to tell you then."

"It wasn't Nora who made me happy, Robin. It's you who does, ever since that day during the storm when I told you that a day without talking to you was no good and I meant what I said. I thought I could live in this denial but it was then that made me realize just how much I still loved you. You are the only person in my life I ever considered having a life with and now that I know that you still loved me all this time... I'm happy to know that I wasn't alone."

"No, you were never alone Barney. I wanted to tell you so desperately at Punchy's wedding but I told myself it was better to stay in denial. But, that denial just broke me more. I'm so deeply broken but I know now that I can't deny myself from healing from that brokenness. I love you and I want to try to be together again but without all the lies and keeping things from our friends part. So, what I'm saying is can we start over?"

They have both been in denial since their breakup thinking that any feelings that were left between them was gone, that there were no feelings left and it was easier on both of them that living in denial was the best way to conceal their feelings but that just destroyed them emotionally and made them both even more messed up than they ever were before dating each other. That breakup messed them up so much that each day being apart broke them a little more everyday and it wasn't healthy for either of them.

It took him a little while to say something but everything now makes sense and he's ready to start again. New and fresh with everything on the table. No more secrets, no more lies just open and honest and they both were happier knowing that new is always better and starting their relationship over again is what both decided they want.

"I want to be with you too... For along time, Robin after we broke up I tried to forget. Forget about you, forget about us, forget any feelings I had left for you everything but all it did was break me more. I've missed you so much I never felt this way towards anyone before." Barney is now sitting on her side of the booth holding her in his arms while her tears tried to die down he's really been in a lot of pain and he sees now that Robin has been too.

"I missed you too. So much!"

By the time they were done with their conversation and the tears subsided they were kissing passionately at the booth and happier than ever. Tomorrow will be a new day and for now figuring anything else out will wait till then. They go back to his place and stay up to talk till early morning sunrise, they even watched the sunrise from the balcony laying down on a blow up mattress.

"So, how are we going to tell the others about us?"


	3. Together Forever, We'll Try Again

A/N: So, I was looking through some of my older fanfiction because I wanted to update something I haven't updated in a while. So, this story seemed to be one I had started but haven't updated, I had been working on other stories. But, now I want to continue this story.

Summary: Season 7, Barney and Robin decide to give their relationship another try after the night they had the night before when they slept with each other and cheating on the people they were with. Up, until now they thought they would take things slow and that's what they are going to do, but something changes that plan slightly.

Enjoy, this updated story I will continue this story because I have a good plan for it. This, might also turn into a baby story but I'm not sure yet, maybe because that happened after this night they had together so it might be good to add that into this story too. Until, then I hope you like this update and slight change to this story.

* * *

"let's, not tell them yet. At least not right now, we just got back together and we're seeing how this will work. I, know we said we wouldn't keep anything from anyone, but you know what happened the last time we were together, Lily pressured us to define the relationship when we were happy with the way things were. Frankly, I think that's the reason why we broke up too fast and too soon at the time. We, were also not really ready for a commitment either." They, are sitting on Barney's blowup mattress on his balcony watching the sunrise from behind the building they are facing.

It, had been quite a night for them. After, breaking up with their significant others, admitting to both themselves and each other that they are in love with each other. They, two finally talked, through the night. They, didn't even have sex yet so this is some kind of new record for them. But, they told each other that they wanted to start over in a slow pace. They, rushed into their last relationship and that ended sooner than they wanted it to. So, they agreed to take things slow this time, to see where this relationship will go, without anything being held back from each other or secrets they kept bottled up for along time. They, decided it would be best to start this fresh and new relationship slowly and on their own terms without anyone butting in and telling them what they should be doing.

It's only been seven hours since they decided to give their relationship another try. They, don't want to ruin anything, especially this soon into their new relationship. They, are both more mature and they had grown up since their last relationship so trying this new relationship as some kind of test and in their own terms was the right way to go. So, telling anyone about them being together needs to wait at least until they really figure out what this relationship will become and where it's heading.

"Yeah, you're right we shouldn't tell them yet they will just butt in again and ruin everything." Barney, agrees that they should keep their reunion a secret, at least for a while until they figure out where their relationship is heading and how to start over again after being apart for along time.

Telling, anyone about them especially their friends will just not be a good idea right now. Truthfully, they both just want to spend their reunion time with each other, enjoying just being together after along time being apart and pining over each other making that time apart the most painful and confusing time of their lives. They, were both in a lot of pain and didn't know it until a few hours ago. Barney, wasn't sure how to make this new relationship with Robin work, even if they are both more mature and are ready to commit. They, are still not sure where they will go next after just getting back together.

She, moves over more towards him cuddling close. He, puts his arm around her back and she smiles and puts her head onto his shoulder. This, was something they didn't do before, their past relationship was more about the sexual tension and chemistry overtaking their emotional thoughts. So, when they saw each other at the time, they were always ready to let their tension and chemistry takeover their time together. By, the time they decided to define whatever it was they were trying to define. They, were exhausted from not being themselves and having other people set standards for their relationship. They, were in love, which they both admit is true but they weren't ready for the serious commitment their friends forced them into. It, wasn't that they didn't want to be together it was just that everything seemed to be going so fast and not in their way. The, gang had put so much pressure on them to be more of a couple they weren't, but the truth is even though they were in love they couldn't figure out how to be in a relationship with this kind of commitment, and both were too scared to let themselves be with each other without other eyes looking at them and giving them their disappointed looks.

So, this time they are going to do this right and slow on their own terms and in their way. They, can't let this relationship slip through their fingers like it did the last time. But, now they are ready to take this more seriously than the last time, which means redoing the things that they should have done in their other relationship. So, past them will tell present them and maybe future them to do things differently this time and to not have anyone pressure them into something they aren't. They, are completely happy and fine doing what they want on their own terms and in their own way. When, they're together, it always felt more real and less hectic and exhausting. So, that's what they are going to do this time.

"So, what or where are we going to go and do next?" Barney, really wasn't sure where they are going to go next, they been lying here all night without sleep or sex which to Barney was really weird, but he knows that they can't start this new relationship with sex, although the other night kind of made up for the tension they were having, those feelings that were being held in and from each other for all this time.

Barney, can't and won't start out this new relationship with Robin like he did before. He's going to do things differently and realistically this time. He, can't ever do what he did before without much thought or care because he doesn't want to lose Robin again. He, knows that he wants to be with her for along time, maybe forever? But, for now they are going to do this right and in a slow pace without any interference from anyone.

"Actually, I kind of feel even more tired than I was last night. I just kind of want to sleep, we could go inside and just sleep for a couple of hours." Robin, suggests. To, Barney of old he would scuff and sulk at this idea but new Barney actually kinda like this idea much more than he should.

"Okay." He says.

They, get up and he helps her up by taking her hand and lifting her up from the floor/mattress. They, stand there for a moment, just looking at each other. Realization, dawning on them that this is real, this isn't just some conscience dream. This is real, they are together for real and are in love which is simply so weird when you think about the last two days and everything that had happened.

They, lean in towards each other for a kiss but what happens isn't a kiss. It's a hug, something that to both of them was so much more intimate and real than a kiss or sex would be. He, pulls her into him and he puts his arms around her hugging her tightly, but not so tight in his arms… again. Robin, Scherbatsky is currently in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. He, can't believe this is real, she's here, with him in his arms and he can't believe she actually chose to be with him because she loves him. Last, night he was so nervous that he over thought things in his head after he did what he had to do and broke it off with Nora. He, did the right thing but he was still unsure and nervous that Robin didn't love him, but it's true she does and she's here in his arms again after being apart for much longer than they should have been.

"I love you." He, says quietly out of nowhere in her ear as they embrace in their gentle and intimate hug.

Because, he does and he is free. Free, to say what's on his mind for once. To, tell the woman he loves that he loves her, open and honest and free. That's, something he didn't get to do when they were together the last time.

They, pull apart a little but keep their arms around each other kind of like in a close dance. Like, that dance they did at Punchy's wedding a few months earlier, at the end of the dance they were so close they can literally hear each others hearts pumping in the other ones chest. They, felt it then. They, felt that passion and chemistry between them in the very moment at the end.

They, are staring at each other now. It's really real. They're together, for good and both know that this is real and they are much more happier and open with each other than they were before because they don't have to live on other people's standards on how a relationship is supposed to be like. This, moment is private, intimate and both can feel the love is real in this moment when they look at each other.

"I love you, too. I know, it took me a long time to say that but it's the truth. I, Robin Scherbatsky love you Barney Stinson." She, smiles as she says his full name.

They, are both smiling, beaming as the sun gets more brighter even if it is November. They, both know but don't say that this is real, it's forever and it's going to last this time because neither can lose each other because if they did they would be even more broken than they were before. Their, last breakup was so painful that both spent the next years not knowing how the other truly felt, it was there though. The breakup, didn't take away from what they knew they felt and it had broken them even more than they ever were before.

"Hey, I know we said we would take this thing slow. I, don't disagree with it but I'm really happy, Robin and want it to be like this for along long time. So…" he, wasn't going to be so quick or spontaneous like this, but he can't hold this back and if he did he would probably regret it.

He, takes her left hand. Kisses it once, then gets down on one knee. The, tears suddenly come quick out of her eyes once she sees what he's doing. She's, speechless. Even, if she said she wants to take things slow and differently this time she knows that this is real, this is forever and in this moment her mind is going crazy, she can't believe he would just do this so suddenly after just getting back together but. She, feels it, she knows this is forever and doesn't want to lose him again.

"Robin, Scherbatsky. I know, this is sudden. I know we said we would take this slow, and I agree with that idea. But, Robin I can't lose you again. So, will you marry me." Suddenly, there was a ring that came out of nowhere and the next thing she knew that ring was on her finger.

In, this moment everything they said they wanted went away and the feeling of forever is here, now, present and the future. They, are in this for good. For, ever and they both aren't going to let this slip away again. They, can't have that happen. Being broken again is not what they want because now, in this moment they are both not broken anymore.

"I love you." He, says again a few minutes after they kiss.

"I love you too. Maybe, taking things slow wasn't a good idea." He, nods and smiles through his own teary eyes.

This, relationship isn't perfect but their love for each other is. In, this moment nothing they said wasn't true, they have the rest of their lives and hopefully a long engagement (maybe not too long) but long enough to get their relationship in the right direction without anything holding them back or telling them what to do.

After, this they do go to bed. They, don't sleep instead they make love for the next few hours. They, don't go out for the rest of the day, since it's a weekend, they got to spend it together basking in the after affects of being engaged. Neither, still can't believe how crazy the last 24 hours had been.

"So, maybe we should tell the others. After all, we are engaged. We, are in this for good, forever." Barney, says a few hours later as they lie in bed after making love and not wanting it to stop for the time period of that morning.

"Yes, maybe tomorrow. Or even Monday. Right, now I just want to spend our time together, alone without anyone knowing just yet. I never expected that what our decisions last night would become, but I am incredibly happy and want to bask in that happiness for as long as we can. I want you to myself for at least another day or so." He, likes this idea. He, nods and pulls her more into him her hand playing around on his chest, her shiny new engagement ring glowing in the lamplight beside the bed.

This, is the memories of their past relationship that they remember more fondly of. Laying, in bed after having passionate but surprisingly sweet and slow love. Back, then it was always passionate, fast, frantic, crazy. This, time was just more romantic than the sexy times of the past. This, is new Robin. And, new Barney. New, Barney and Robin are in love even more than they were back when old Barney and Robin were trying to figure out what they meant to each other and how to make their relationship work after they defined it. Now, they are more aware of how they feel and are going to do things more differently, just more differently as an engaged couple and not just boyfriend and girlfriend or sex-buds that have deeper feelings for each other.

He, kisses her head through a smile and realizes for the first time ever that this is his best moments. Getting, to be with Robin was wonderful but getting to marry her is something utterly different and exciting. She's, going to be his wife and that makes his whole life complete.

"You, know I wasn't sure if I should propose. Everything, seemed to go so fast yesterday but I can't be anymore happier than I am right now to have you as my fiance and not just my girlfriend." He, was so sure that when he got this ring for her that he wouldn't end up proposing so soon but the moment earlier told him that he can't ever let her go again so proposing when he did was the right thing to do.

"I know, but I'm glad you did. When, did you get this ring. It seemed like it came out of nowhere, I didn't even feel the ring in you pocket or anything." She's, curious but doesn't really care if he tells her where and when and how he got this ring because she never thought he was that serious about her.

She, knew he wanted to be together and try their relationship again and that's what she did. But, proposing out of the blue like that seemed so sudden like he had prepared for this to happen for along while that she didn't see it coming.

"Well, the ring is my grandmothers." She, pulls herself away from him a little to look in his face to see if he's lying or just fibbing where he got this ring from.

But, he's serious. She, knows it because of the way he's looking at her.

"My, father's mother. She, passed away sometime ago way before I even met my dad again. He, told me about her when we started to get close, he said that she would have likely loved you. She, was Canadian, well you knew that already because you talked to my dad about her when you got to know him before I even really forgave him for running out on me when I was only 6 years old. But, we were having a conversation a few months ago about where I see my life going, I was a little confused and not sure where I was going with my life, after all I was a womanizer for along time and that's how I lived my life. But, we talked and I started talking about, this woman. This, wonderful, strong, funny, hot, sexy, amazing, independent woman who had seemed to win my heart years before I even knew what my heart was pumping for." She, starts to tear up at his words.

Barney, has always been so odd when it came to words and saying what was truly on his mind and not faking what he feels. But, this is the real Barney, her Barney. The, Barney she fell in love with, more and more the more she was around him. This, is the man who won her heart even before she knew how she truly, and really felt about him.

"So, after we talked about this amazingly awesome woman he told me about my grandmother and how her ring was something that she had for along time, it was a family heirloom, it was her mothers ring that her mother gave to her as a young girl. She, grew up in Canada where she met and married my grandfather. My, grandparents never left Canada but my father has been in the US for most of his adult life. He, had been this big band stage roadie and that's the last thing I remembered about him before he left me. But, he has three other siblings, whom I never met but two of them are in Canada and one is living in California. Anyway, my father showed me this ring and all I can see is your face on it. I, know, I know I was with Nora then, but all I can think of when I was talking to my dad was my future and the future I envisioned was with you." She's, in full sobs now. Uncontrollable, this story was real, not made up. It was real, Barney Stinson wanted to be with her all this time and she was living in her denial land thinking he didn't feel anything for her anymore.

She, was completely wrong about him and feels so much regret not being with him more sooner than they did. Their, night together just furthered their feelings and spurred on their reunion.

"Barney, wow that was one of the most sweetest and beautiful stories I've ever heard." She, says wiping her teary eyes and wet face, blotting it with a tissue.

"I've, loved you for so long Robin I've never stopped and now you know that I've always loved you and wanted to be with you because I'm serious about us, you are the only woman for me. You, are my soulmate, my true love, the love of my life and that isn't fake at all." He, tells her. Honestly and truthfully, after years spent apart he can say this to her without feeling scared and like she doesn't feel the same way, because he knows now that she does.

"Me, too." She wipes her face with the tissue and finally looks deeply in his eyes and smiles.

"I've, never told you this but you are the love of my life too. I know, I never said the L word to you a lot, but then I wasn't so sure about the commitment you were wanting back then. Now, though I have always known that it was you I was waiting for. You, are the soulmate I was so afraid of knowing that you are my soulmate. And, you aren't just my best friend. You, are my true love and my soulmate and I waited too long to really know and understand that myself. But, now I know that you are the guy I've always was too scared to let myself love because I was too afraid that we were too alike and that it would cancel out our relationship." It, seems silly to say now after all they been through but it's true.

The, last time they tried being in a relationship it blew up in their faces and they spent years not knowing how the other felt, it was painful and unknown but those feelings were there for the both of them and it took the other night to really know how the other felt.

They, kiss after this. The kissing leads to more, and soon they are making love for another two hours before they call for takeout cause neither ate anything since the day before and they were both starving.


End file.
